Last Dance
by Riva van Dyk
Summary: Michiru is a performer at the Annual Cherry Blossom Gala and receives a special surprise from Haruka. Oneshot sweetness, enjoy! Rating might be a bit high, but I'm travelling on the safe road.


A/N: Ok, another piece of one-shot fluff ... not feeling so hot right now, so I figured some sweet romance might put me up a notch or two. Listening to Donna Summer's _Last Dance_ right now and it inspired me to do something other than lie on my couch like a loser, lol. I really should be studying, as final exams are right around the corner, but meh... there's no motivation to open up the textbooks. Hope you enjoy!

**Last Dance**

Oh yes, I completely agree. The words seemed to come out of her mouth instinctively, with no thought or consideration to what the others were saying. Michiru sighed and ran a hand through her hair, she had just finished her special performance at the Annual Cherry Blossom Gala and was now making her rounds - as she dubbed it to her manager - to the wealthiest members of the Japanese Community. Currently she was speaking to a British man interested in investing with real-estate ... or at least that was the last conversation she remembered. Her long white dress blew elegantly in the wind, showing off her curvy features to everyone around her. Smiling she quickly excused herself from the group of people and crossed the dance floor to the other side where there was an open balcony.

Despite the evident stares and looks of awe towards her, the only thing she could think of was her Haruka. She knew Haruka was at another function, rallying up more sponsors for her F1 racing career, but that didn't stop her from thinking of all the things she would do to her that night when she returned. She crossed her arms and placed them on the railing, leaning forwards slightly letting the cool night breeze brush across her face and through her aqua tresses. The stars were sparkling in the jet black sky, illuminated by the gentle glow of the moon casting warm light over every surface it touched.

Sighing she stood up and straightened her dress slightly, before returning inside to find her manager. This night went absolutely fabulous, Kaioh-san! Your performance was amazing! The night will be wrapping up soon - the orchestra is about to start the last song for the evening. 

Michiru nodded, acknowledging his words. Thank you. The manager kissed her hand, before leaving to finish business with some other clients. She sighed again but nearly jumped when she heard a familiar voice so close to her ear.

May I have this dance? Turning around she was ecstatic to see Haruka standing before her, dressed up in a traditional tuxedo with a yellow rose pinned on her chest. 

Michiru's grin was so wide it reached from ear to ear, Haruka! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at your own party right now? She asked, poking her lover in the shoulder. 

The great thing about being a star to everyone else, is that I can come and go as I please. And right now, I just want to be with you. Haruka smiled, extending her hand to start the dance. 

I'd be delighted. Michiru curtsied in respect to the formality of the evening, before taking Haruka's hand as she led them to the center of the dance floor. Other couples stopped slowly as everyone watched in awe of the couple waltzing to the orchestral music, moving together in perfect unison. Haruka looked down at her aqua-haired beauty, just to remind herself how lucky she was. Michiru smiled, standing up on her toes to meet her lover in a warm kiss. The music began to come to an end, and the smaller woman rested her head on Haruka's shoulder. You know, coming in time for the last dance doesn't get you completely off the hook.

A mischievous grin spread across the blonde's face, Well then, you know what that means. she replied in her low husky tones. Haruka moved in for another kiss - this one much more passionate than the first - giving her lover just a taste of what was to come. Smirking, she put an arm around Michiru and led her out of the ballroom, making a mental note that from now on, she should always come for the last dance.


End file.
